


For simone, a moth ive seen only once

by Usernamesarehardtocomeby



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usernamesarehardtocomeby/pseuds/Usernamesarehardtocomeby
Summary: Poetry dear reader! Simple lines and paramnesia
Kudos: 1





	For simone, a moth ive seen only once

It is simple enough  
To grasp at hope  
At light  
To ignore the noise  
In favor of something  
Slightly shiny  
Slightly warm  
Slightly bright  
It is as simple as   
Breathing in the night air  
Sipping tea  
And simply existing   
But always reaching  
For that light  
That hope  
One must wonder when   
When you will reach it  
When you will give up  
When you will find it is as simple  
As reaching for stars

**Author's Note:**

> (Is it obvious i like moths?)


End file.
